dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Iron Bull
Delete Speculation only. Delete for now. Henio0 (talk) 16:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :I saw screenshot of him and it was named "Iron Bull". (talk) 16:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::It is a piece of concept art titled Iron Bull. Doesn't mean that it is a final name of the character. It may be a describing title of the image, not the man in it. Assuming it is the name is speculation. Henio0 (talk) 03:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Based on the reasons stated in the deletion nomination. 16:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) This concept art for the game is titled "Iron Bull" by the artist. BioWare's been vague on the name, but it's gotten out in a few places. We may not have much for an article now, but we will soon. -Mr. Mittens (talk) 16:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure how this concept art is linked to the Qunari shown in the trailer. Also, even if we suppose "Iron Bull" is his name, the article should still be deleted on the basis of not having enough information. 16:54, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ** I thought this place was allowed to have stubs (which essentially this article would be for the time being). Not to mention there may be some people who hear about a character called "Iron Bull" and then decide to check this wiki for more info on him. DAWUSS (talk) 17:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::There are stubs, and then there are articles of (for now) such little consequence that their existence can't reasonably justified. Consider, for example, that the sum of all we know about this character could be presented in an infobox, and sections would still be left blank. 22:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree with DAWUSS- this article would be far better suited as a stub, and deleting an article only to recreate it later would be both inefficient and a waste of time. I do however believe that whatever sources we have at this point should be cited because as the article is it's completely blind speculation. Basically, to summarize my opinion- the article sources should be made clear and then it should be turned into a stub. In the event that no actual sources can be directly linked- I agree with the deletion because then article effectively becomes complete speculation. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 17:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Creating a page is not a difficult task. Plus, the scant information currently listed here could be quite easily replaced and expanded once we actually know something about the character. 22:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Based on this. The resemblence - in my opinion - is rather obvious, and the picture itself is titled as Iron Bull. Source. --Margerard (talk) 20:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) : And another source, actually provided by Viktoria. :P --Margerard (talk) 21:19, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd agree that the Iron Bull in this article is the same as the one in the concept art, but until we receive official confirmation, as well as some additional information about the character's involvement, he is too inconsequential to warrant an article to himself. 22:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Per my deletion tag. 22:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree, not enough info. Kelcat (talk) 00:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :But there will be enough information soon. Delating this page only to restore it would be pointless in the end. (talk) 09:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Not if it turns out his name isn't Iron Bull. I think that's just the title of the artwork, not the character name. Kelcat (talk) 09:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Changing name of article is no problem just like 1st qunari war was renamed qunari wars. (talk) 10:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::So is recreating an empty article not a problem. Henio0 (talk) 11:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::This article isn't empty, it's incomplete and fulfilling it takes less time and work than recreating it. (talk) 12:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Speculation for now. Just recreate when it's confirmed or there's more information. 17:40, September 4, 2013 (UTC) The article was recreated without any new information. The character was mentioned in the leaked Game Star article, but we don't know whether it was actually confirmed by developers or the journalists based that on the leaked survey, i.e. they do not actually posses new information, but they put it in the magazine anyway, and it was misinterpreted by the Internet. It isn't even confirmed if that is the Qunari from the trailer, or if Iron Bull isn't a production codename. Henio0 (talk) 17:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) : As before. Kelcat (talk) 18:53, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Again, not really confirmed yet, so delete. Henio0 (talk) 12:58, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :: He is mentioned in two different articles (GameStar & OXM), there is a concept art etc. I'd say it is enough already) Asherinka (talk) 13:03, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I am happy to have him on here once his appearance is actually confirmed. For all we know he is just mentioned in the article. Henio0 (talk) 13:14, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, the first magazine (GameStar) is officially out already and it says there are two new companions: Solas and Iron Bull. What other confirmation do you need? By the way the second one (by OXM) is to be released on 2 Apr. Asherinka (talk) 13:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::The article was translated by a user here, and "the thing I found strange about Iron Bull is that there were no screenshots of him in the article, unlike Solas, who got several. Iron Bull is merely mentioned a few times on page 18, and never brought up again." So what I want is something that says "There is a companion whose name is Iron Bull and he is a Qunari warrior". Not rehashed rumours about a character going by Iron Bull, because we've known this for months. I want an actual statement that it was a piece of information released by BioWare, not that it was an educated guess based on leaked information. Henio0 (talk) 13:36, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, and if it comes out on the 2nd of April, we could just wait for it to come out. Because it is really easy for information to be misinterpreted. For example, in GS it says that Morrigan will not be a playable character, like the Warden or Hawke. Which could mean that the Warden and Hawke will ne NPCs like Morrigan, or that Morrigan is not the protaognist. Yet everyone just assumes this means they will be in the game. Henio0 (talk) 13:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::But the user you mentioned wrote exactly that he's a companion. Here it is. "Iron Bull is officially confirmed, yes. He is a Qunari soldier whom David Gaider describes as fearing nothing except his own past." And it is not "leaked" information. The magazine was released two days ago and you can buy it and check it yourself if you have any doubts. ::::::P.S. This user also wrote the following: "But I think it's pretty safe to create a page for him already, albeit without pictures until BioWare provides some". Asherinka (talk) 13:41, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Again, I do not know if the two are related as I've not seen the original article. It could be that the magazine said, on their own, that he is a companion, and asked Gaider for a comment about the character of Iron Bull, not whether or not he is a companion. The devs made comments on Solas and Vivienne before they were confirmed companions, too. Of course, I may be wrong and it was clearly stated that he is in fact a companion. I that case I will retract my vote, but as it is right now it is still a no. Henio0 (talk) 13:49, March 28, 2014 (UTC)